


Angel ears

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Radio, Cas is trying to work, Come Eating, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Seduction, Switch Cas, Switch Dean, but dirty, distraction, fantasies, praying, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 17 -Masturbation | Seduction |Collaring | Orgasm DenialCastiel, angel of the Lord, is sitting in the library with Sam as they both try to get some work done. Dean went to bed earlier, too tired to look at old books and newspapers. Like all good boys, he says his prayers right beofre he goes to sleep ... straight into Castiel's ear.





	Angel ears

_ Calling Castiel, angel of the Lord. You got your ears on buddy? _

Castiel huffed, refocusing on the book in front of him. Dean was only a couple of doors away. If he needed anything he could get off his lazy ass and come ask in person.

_ Oh, yeah. I hope you’ve got them on. Cause I’m taking things off. _

Cas blinked. Dean would be taking his  _ ears  _ off? 

_ Remember what I was wearing when I left? _

This was nonsense. Dean had made a big deal of going to bed; stretching, yawning, and grabbing a bottle of whiskey as he walked out of the library. What did it matter what he’d been wearing? What mattered, was the research he was doing to see if the article he’d found was actually a case or not. Dean’s clothes were not his concern.

_ My favourite shirt. Something about flanel, you know? So soft and warm? But I’m taking it off now.  _

Yep. Nonsense. Blinking hard, Cas reread the last sentence. 

_ T-shirt too. I look good in black. But I look good in nothing too, don’t I? Bit of pudge, I guess. But who cares? _

Dean did look good in black. Dean looked good in everything. Including nothing at all. He cleared his throat, rereading the sentence once again.

_ Unbuckled my belt now, sliding that leather right on through those loops. I’ve had it for so long. It’s gone all soft and supple. Still holds up my jeans, though. But I can’t sleep in jeans, now can I? So I’m gonna just slip this button through its hole and slide my zipper down nice and slow.  _

Cas licked his lips, then shook his head and ignored the  _ annoying _ interruption. He had a job to do.

_ Slide everything down my legs. Sammy always teases me for being bow legged, but I think it looks good. Cowboy aesthetic, you know? _

Cas’s mind flashed back to the long list of movies Dean had insisted he watch. And yes, there might be … similarities. But they didn’t matter! What mattered was the monster that may or may not be_

_ Who needs boots or socks in bed? No. I’ve got my own room now. Mhmmmmm. I get to sleep completely, utterly naked.  _

Cas dropped his pencil, eyes darting around as he picked it up again. Sam barely looked up from his laptop.

_ Fuck, these sheets feel good when I’m naked. So soft to lie back on. I fucing adore this matrass, man. Could spend my life just lying here. Nice and warm, naked. And hard.  _

He didn’t remember where on the padge he’d been trying to focus. Cas started back at the top. 

_ Got myself all comfortable. Pillows. Blankets.  _

Yes. That sounded nice and comfortable, but why did he have to tell  _ him _ about it?

_ Lube. _

Lubricant? Why would he require lubricant in bed? Was_

_ So fucking hard, Cas. Could fucking hammer nails with my dick it’s aching so bad. _

That … that sounded like a very ill advised activity, and yet … Dean’s erection in and of itself … was oddly …

_ Got my hand around myself. Just a bit of lube. Not too much. Don’t want it to get sloppy. Not yet.  _

He was halfway down the page, but he had no idea what was going on. Rubbing his eyes, he started back at the top again. 

_ Feels good, Cas. Feels really really good. And you know why? Oh shit.. _

Friction, Cas supposed. The human penis was a treasure trove of nerve endings, and all of them reacted very positively to manual stimulation of any kind. A hand would probably provide_

_ It’s cause I’m thinking of you. Ah! fuck... _

Cas stared unseeing at the open book. Me?

_ Oh yeah, I’m thinking of you. Castiel. Angel of the Lord. And a fucking hot piece of ass. _

Dean thought he was hot? A smile tugged at Cas’s lips. 

_ Thinking about all the things you could do to me.Ugh. mmm _

Dean was manually stimulating his penis while fantasizing about him? Cas felt his cheeks heat up as scenarios sprung up in his own mind. Scenarios he’d carefully repressed when he learnt of human sexuality and Dean’s preference for females.

_ You’d look so good on your knees. Fuck. Your mouth was made for taking dick, man. Angelic eyes staring up at me as you took it all. Probably don’t even have a gag reflex. _

Dean would let him … Dean wanted him to …

_ Could probably push me around if you wanted to. Shove me against a wall and make me take your dick. Hand in my hair. Fucking nail me and I’d take it all. Fuck, I’d take it. Fuck. Fuck. Oh yeah, I’d take it. Take it so good for you, Cas.  _

Cas glanced to the side. A nice bare patch of wall conveniently ready to embody the fantasy Dean was painting. 

_ Let you kick my feet apart. Oh, a hand in my hair. Muttering enochian in my ear and I wouldn’t be able to understand a fucking bit of it, but it’d be hot as shit.  _

I would tell you how beautiful you were. How grateful i was to be allowed to touch you.

_ Or you could get me somewhere more comfortable. Mmmmhmmmm. Yeah. Yeah!  _

I would treat you like a treasure. 

_ Get me spread out across the couch. Get me ready for you. Finger my ass till I begged for it. Mmmmmmm.Oh, yeah. And I can beg real pretty if I’ve got a reason to. Three fingers inside of me and I’d ask for more. Fucking greedy like that, Cas. Never enough. I’d want your tongue, and your fingers, and your dick, and I’d still want more. So much more. _

Anything! I’ll give you anything! Cas startled back into reality when the pencil in his hand snapped. 

_ I’d want it fucking all! Or! Or maybe you’d want me to top. I wouldn’t mind. I’m versatile.  _

Eyes drifting to the table, Cas could see the scenario play out. Dean pushing him down.

_ Get you good and ready for me. _

Possessive hands holding him down.

_ Strip you nice’n slow. Fuck!  _

Dean would be gentle. Caring. Thorough.

_ Yeah. Start out slow. Ugh. Make you writhe on my tongue before I even think about giving you my fingers.  _

He’d never been so aware of his vesel’s hole before now. It clenched against the hard seat of the chair. Unhappy at being ignored when it could have Dean’s fingers inside of it.

_ Find your prostate, and make you feel better than you’ve ever felt before. Make sure you never forget it. Never forget me. _

Any moment with Dean was unforgettable. Just the thought of receiving pleasure at his hand would haunt him forever.

_ Bet your voice would get even deeper when I nail you. God damn, Cas wanna dig my fingers into your hips and never let go. Give you the tiniest bruises just to show me I was there. Lick my come right back out of your ass just to make you scream. _

“Cas? You ok?”

He flushed twice as red, attention snapping right back into the room he was still inhabiting alongside Sam.

“Yes! Yes! I’m fine. Excellent. Good.”

_ Clean your dick off too. Fuck! Fuck, yeah. Oh, shit. Yessss. I’d lick you clean. And I’d be busy. Cause you’d be a fucking mess. I’d make you come on my dick twice before I let you off the hook. More if I could. Finger you till you came untouched. Fuck! Wanna hear every noise you can make, Cas. _

“Ok. It’s just that you’re staring into space a bit?”

_ Let you get the drop on me. Shit. Pull me into your lap and make me ride you till my legs are sore. Let me fuck your fist. Mmmmmm. God that’d be nice. _

“I’m uh_ thinking. I was just. Yeah_”

_ God I’m wet now. Dick’s drooling just thinking about being in your mouth. _

“Contemplating the_ uh_ case?”

Sam nodded, looking at him oddly. 

_ I’ve had to squeeze the base of my dick. Don’t want to come too soon. You might wanna join me. Fuck. I’m squeezing my balls now. Feels so good, Cas. thinking about your hands on me. _

“I think I’m tred? I_uh_ might go … now?”

_ Pressing a fingertip against my hole now, just circling. Teasing. Won’t be enough anyway. Could get my whole fist in here and I’d still be thinking of you. _

His chair scraped across the floor, teetering precariously on two legs before he caught it and shoved it clumsily under the table again. The book would be where he’d left it when he came back later.

_ Come on, Cas. Please tell me you’re listening. _

He was! Oh heaven be damned, he was!

“Ok, Cas. Goodnight?”

_ Get that pert angel butt in here, man. Want you. _

“Yes!” Cas called back over his shoulder, feet already carrying him right towards Dean’s room, and his slick, slick dick.

  
  
  
  


“What took you so long?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... fucking machines!! The skies stay clear and sunny for remarably long!! Crack on the wind, but it shouldn't hurt!


End file.
